Sick Day
by Solknight371st
Summary: It's a special day, and Nanoha is sick. Hayate has to take care of her, but is everything as it seems. One-shot.


**Author's Note: First of all, I would like to thank everyone for reading. This was just something that popped into my head as I was working out some details about the story later on. As a result, it will contain slight spoilers, but not for anything big.**

**For anyone who doesn't care about that and just wants to read the story, I hope you enjoy.**

**Sick Day**

It wasn't that she didn't want to get up. She simply couldn't.

Her body felt heavy, her breathing was short and raspy, and she had a splitting headache. Even just shifting around in bed felt exhausting, and caused her to let out a small moan.

"What's wrong Nanoha-chan?" Lifting her head slightly over the covers, she could see her wife standing at the vanity and getting ready for the day.

She groaned as she tried to push herself up. "Ugh. I don't feel so good Hayate-chan. I think I might be … ugh."

The strength in her arms gave out and she fell back onto the bed. "Sick? You never get sick." Concern clear in her voice, Nanoha listened as she ran to her side. A moment later she felt something cool come into contact with her forehead. Opening her eyes, she saw her wife's face inches from hers, eyes closed as she checked her temperature.

"Hum. It definitely feels like you have a fever." She lifted her head and turned to the nightstand. "How is she Raising Heart?"

An electronic voice answered. "_38 Degrees Celsius."_

"Ugh. You're definitely sick." Hayate shook her head. "Guess I'll have to take a sick day as well."

She gave her wife an apologetic look as she pulled the covers over herself. "Sorry Hayate-chan."

Sounds from the hallway caught her attention moments before the door swung open.

"Ka-san, Ka-chan. We're going now." A girl with long black hair entered the doorway, followed by a shorter girl with blond hair and mismatched eyes. "Huh? What's wrong with Ka-san?"

"It's nothing Erin, Nanoha-chan just isn't feeling well today." Hayate reassured the two girls.

"Ehh?" Both girls rushed over to the bed to see their ailing mother. "Are you okay Nanoha-mama?"

"Nyaha. I'm fine Vivio, really." To prove it she tried to sit up in bed and flash her daughters a winning smile. However, that was proving to be difficult.

"Oh no you don't." Strong hands pushed her back down onto the bed. "You are going to rest for today." A stern look silenced any further complaints.

"Geez. It's because you overwork yourself Nanoha." The familiar voice of the Iron Hammer came from the doorway. Sighing to herself, the redhead motioned for the kids to follow her. "I'll let everyone know you two are taking a day off, so don't worry. And I'll get these two to school while I'm at it."

Smiling at the retreating forms of her family, Nanoha let her head fall back on the pillow and closed her eyes. As she drifted back to sleep she could hear Hayate apologize to everyone as she began gently combing her fingers through her hair.

* * *

"Ha~. Why today of all days?"

Hayate pulled out a chair and sat down at the table. The house was surprisingly quiet without anyone around. That should be a given, but she found she had gotten used to the hectic life that come from having kids. Even without Signum, Shamal, or Agito around, taking care of both Vivio and Erin made her life a bit of a mess at times.

She absentmindedly traced a small groove in the table, the result of Erin trying to create a small knife while they were having dinner one time, as her eyes fell on a dent in the wall. That one was courtesy of Vivio wanting to show off a new move she had learned.

Leaning back in her chair, she looked at the ceiling and could see cracks starting to form in the paint. Sighing to herself, she resigned herself to the fact that there was nothing she could do.

"Might as well start prepar-" Her thoughts were cut short when a white box appeared in front of her face and an arm draped itself over her shoulders.

"Happy Birthday, Hayate-chan."

Turning to face her partner, a pair of lips captured her own. Her brain happily shut down at the pleasant sensation.

Hayate quickly broke the kiss, after about a minute, and looked at her wife. "Wait! Nanoha-chan I thought you were sick." Her partner's only response was an embarrassed laugh.

Putting on her best upset face she asked, "What did you do?"

"Sorry. I wanted today to be special so I asked Signum for a little help." She watched as Nanoha put the box down the table and held up her hand. After a few seconds, a small flame appeared in the middle of her palm, which she quickly closed her hand over. Hayate felt her wife's body heat up slightly, just enough to make it seem like she had a fever.

She could only sigh at her wife. "You're Raiment? Really?" She felt Nanoha's head nod next to her's. "I suppose I should call everyone and let them know you're okay."

She moved to get up only to have a pair of arms pull her back down into her chair.

"Don't worry. They all already know."

"Huh? Wait everyone knew you were going to pull this little stunt?" Nanoha nodded. "Even Vivio and Erin?"

She could feel Nanoha tilt her head to the side. "Well, Vivio yes. Erin no."

Hayate blinked as she tried to find an answer for this. "Why?"

"Because Vivio is the better actor." Sighing to herself, she had to agree. No ten-year old should be that good of an actor. She had once managed to fool Signum into taking her to her work because it would be "good for her to learn more". Then again Signum seemed to spoil her when they weren't looking.

"So then?" She turned to plant a kiss on her Nanoha's cheek. "What's the plan for today?"

"Well for starters, you can open your present."

Turning her attention back to the small box on the table, she smiled as she wondered what was inside.

It was beautiful. A set of gold earrings and a matching necklace adorned with a cross. They must have cost a fortune.

"I know you don't normally wear something like this, but we are going on vacation soon and I thought they would look good on you."

"They're beautiful." Turning in her seat, she grabbed her wife and pulled her in for a kiss. She didn't let go until she needed to breathe.

"Thank you dear."

"Oh don't thank me just yet." Nanoha winked at her. "That was only your first present."

Hayate blinked at the brunette in front of her. "What do you mean?"

"Nyaha. I said I wanted today to be special didn't I?" Nanoha let go and started walking towards the hallway. It was then she noticed that Nanoha was wearing the nightgown Shamal had bought her last year. And very little else.

"The house will be empty until the evening, and it's only ten now." With out another word Nanoha slinked back into the hallway and out of view.

Hayate quickly brought a hand up to her mouth to wipe away the drool she was sure was there. She knew she was a bad influence on Nanoha. She just wasn't sure whether that was a bad thing or not.

Hearing her wife call her from their room, she decided it didn't matter at this point.


End file.
